The presently described invention generally relates to vacuum pressure devices. More specifically, embodiments of the presently described technology provide an improved vacuum pressure regulator.
Pressure achieved through a vacuum is commonly used in human body treatment devices, such as the suction application in sexual aid devices for stimulating female genital regions. It is important for these devices to have controllable vacuum pressure levels. Ideally, these devices should have means for adjusting a vacuum pressure level.
Existing designs for providing adjustable vacuum pressure level device in the art suffer from several shortcomings. For example, existing devices suffer from high energy loss during use of the device. In addition, several devices are frequently unable to maintain a consistent controlled pressure level. That is, the pressure level in the devices varies greatly.
Another method for controlling the vacuum pressure includes using a spring loaded pressure release mechanism. Such a mechanism is disposed in the vacuum environment to adjust the vacuum pressure. However, providing such a mechanism inside the vacuum chamber or environment introduces considerable complexity of manufacture and therefore, an increase in cost.
Thus, a need exists for a reliable pressure regulating mechanism that can provide a more consistent level of controlled pressure, lower energy consumption and/or decreased manufacturing cost.